Better Gryffindor
by AleLima
Summary: A missing moment between books 6 and 7. Harry and Ron have a chat about the future. A bit angst... Hope you like it! Harry&Ginny and Ron&Hermione.


**BETTER GRYFFINDOR**

**(a missing moment between books 6 and 7)**

_by AleLima _

**DISCLAIMER: EVERYTHING YOU RECOGNIZE BELONGS TO JKROWLING. EVERYTHING YOU DON'T, IT'S MINE.**

**A/N: This was written before Deathly Hallows, and was published in portuguese, my mother language, years ago. **

**Only now I summoned the courage to translate it. I find it harder to translate then to write it in english from the beginning.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Special thanxs to benperez31 for an unofficial BETA WORK!**

Harry was the first one to get installed into a cabin. He had left Ron and Hermione behind to get some alone time. He had a lot to think about...

And he was doing just that when Ron barged into the cabin and sat in front of him.

"I should beat your head against the window for hurting my sister, you know?"

"Yeah. You probably should."

"Please. Explain to me. Why did you break up with her?"

Harry remained silent looking for what to say when Ron continued.

"Just let me guess. You must save the world and heroes are not entitled to love. Am I right?"

There was no bitterness in Ron's voice. He was not upset and Harry knew it, but Harry also knew Ron was not through. He had something to say and nothing would stop him.

"You won't make things easy for me, will you?"

"Sure as hell won't. You are my best friend and all, but we are talking about my little sister here."

"I thought you, of all people, would understand. This is the best for her."

"The best for her? Call me crazy, Harry, but I don't think the best for her is getting locked into a cabin to cry on Hermione's shoulder. She acts tough around you, man, and I'm sure she understands your reasons better than I do, but that doesn't make her suffer less."

Harry knew his friend was right, Ginny was suffering but could not go back now. He had made the right decision, didn't he?

"It's better this way, Ron. Don't you see? Everybody around me ends up dead. It's hard enough knowing that I might lose you or Hermione. You are the only family I have got, I can't risk losing Ginny too.

"I'm afraid to lose her too, Harry. But, unfortunately, leaving her behind doesn´t guarantee her safety. There are no more safe places. Dumbledore was murdered on Hogwarts. Everything else can happen now".

"It's not that simple, Ron. I have responsibilities. How can I engage in a battle knowing that Ginny is waiting for me? How can I hunt Voldermort down knowing Ginny will be devastated without news? I may not even survive."

"She has been waiting for you since she was ten. Don't fool yourself. She will wait for you, whether you like it or not."

"Don't make things harder than they already are, Ron. I wish I could date her like a regular seventeen year old fellow. But I'm not that guy. I'm the F#CKING ONE, the F#CKING BOY WHO LIVED. I have duties to fulfill. The future of the Magic Civilization is in MY hands. I CAN'T FACE VOLDEMORT AND PROTECT GINNY AT SAME TIME."

"Don't think, for one second, that you won't be thinking about protecting her all through your journey. You already made a target out of my sister, Harry. By now, Snape and Draco are already reunited with their Master feeding him with information about you. You Know Who already knows she is the perfect bait to get you into a trap."

"What are you saying? That I should bring her with us? I cannot do that, Ron. It's too dangerous".

"You are right. You cannot do that. You cannot make decisions for Ginny. Stay behind or go after you is not your decision to make. It is Ginny's. And if I know her well - and believe me I do - she will not stay at the Burrow knitting. If the opportunity arises, she is going to look for us. And I honestly prefer to have her with us, from the begining, under our eyes and within the reach of our wand's protection than having her alone out there. Don't you?"

Harry merely nod his head wondering if Ron was right.

"I love her. I cannot expose her to such danger..." Harry sighed thoughtfully. "What would you do if you were in my place?"

"Hermione is coming with us, isn't she?"

"Guess you are a better gryffindor than I am, Ron."

-- THE END --


End file.
